Conventional hydration devices such as water bottles are useful for various purposes in activities such as athletic, outdoor, recreational, or other uses. Typically, water bottles are designed for a user to carry water, electrolytic fluid replacement drinks, or any type of liquid or, in some cases, powders or other materials. In the field of bicycling, bottles are used to enable riders to drink or replenish fluid loss without stopping. Wire cages attached to bicycle frames are typically made of stainless steel, carbon fiber, plastic, or other materials are used to hold conventional bottles. However, whether in the field of bicycling or others, conventional hydration devices are problematic.
Constant or frequent use of hydration devices and bottles can lead to the repetitive need for cleaning. If conventional bottles are left with standing fluid or water within them, mold, mildew, or bacteria develops and can lead to difficult cleaning and, possibly, health-related problems for the user. Conventional bottles have a single top or cap that is often removable by unscrewing or exerting upward pressure to separate the top or cap from the body of the bottle. However, due to the design and shape of conventional bottles, comprehensive cleaning is difficult. Further, materials used to manufacture conventional bottles, if not cleaned frequently or in a timely fashion, lead to stains and other undesirable effects that can reduce the commercial value of a given bottle. Thus, what is needed is a hydration bottle without the limitations of conventional bottles.